


How bad of an idea...

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marriage Proposal, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tim Drake is Sleep Deprived, but whats new there?, dot judge me, i wrote this in like 10 m, marinette i amazing, timinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Just....just read it- i can't justify this.Just Timinette fluff
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 357





	How bad of an idea...

“How bad of an idea would it be for us to get married?”

Tim choked on his drink, staring at Marinette incredulously. They were working on a cold case, several discarded energy drinks, and canned Starbucks drinks littering the living room. It was only two am, so it was unlikely this was a thought purely born out of sleep deprivation. Unless Marinette hadn’t slept the night before maybe. “What?”

“Ya know,” Marinette waved her hand at the ceiling. “On a scale of one to ten.”

“Um, can I ask why?”

“It’s just,” Marinette paused, considering. Tim idly wondered if she remembered the question as she began to trace her finger along the seams of the couch. “I like you, and I’m pretty sure you like me. And I’ve kinda had enough drama to last me a lifetime, so we really could just go get married.”

Tim.ex has stopped working.

Tim shook his head, fighting off a flush that threatened to take over his whole face. Needless to say, this was all news to him. Good lord, what had he gotten himself into. 

“You like me?”

“Well, duh.”

“You _like _like me?”__

__Marinette fixed him with an unimpressed look, her eyeliner smeared across the side of her cheek. “Yes Tim, I _like like you. _This really shouldn’t be news to you ya know, I give you presents signed ‘ <3 Mari.’”___ _

____“Oh,” Tim said breathlessly. He wondered if he was supposed to kiss her or something, get her flowers?_ _ _ _

____“Tim.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes?”_ _ _ _

____Marinette sighed, sitting up to place her hand on his shoulder. She was sitting criss-cross in front of him, balancing the case folder on one leg, and an energy drink wedged between her arm and other leg. “Do you wanna get married?”_ _ _ _

____“Should I propose?”_ _ _ _

____Marinette considered it, finally settling on a small smile. “You can if you want to, but I’d be happy if you just wanted to go ring shopping with me. We could go downtown and look around for nice ones? Make a day trip of it?”_ _ _ _

____Tim fought a giddy smile, leaning his head to Marinette’s hand. She let go of his shoulder to trace his cheekbone as he reached over to hold her hand. “That sounds perfect. Should we tell the others or just see how long it’ll take them to figure it out?”_ _ _ _

____“We could just stay engaged until they figure it out? If it takes them too long we could just go to Vegas or something.”_ _ _ _

____Tim smiled, swooping forward to give her a quick kiss, their first. It made Marinette turn bright red, caught off guard for the first time in this conversation. Ah, revenge was sweet, but her lips were sweeter. “Let's do that, should we make some celebratory coffee?”_ _ _ _

____She glanced at the clock for a moment before nodding, still blushing madly. “Alright, it’s been over an hour since our last hot cup.”_ _ _ _

____“Perfect.”_ _ _ _


End file.
